Un Pasado al Cual Volver
by xNanaki
Summary: [Continuación de Sweet Blood] Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, y Sora siempre quiso una segunda oportunidad. [Yaoi] [Roxas/Sora]


**Un Pasado al cual volver**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Shonen-ai. Universo Alterno. Continuación de Sweet Blood.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece.

**Prólogo**

Quién hubiese dicho que la inmortalidad sería así.

Solitaria y vacía. Miró sus manos, no había rasgo de vejez en las mismas, seguía manteniendo la frescura de su adolescencia y no sólo en sus palmas, el resto de su cuerpo también se mantenía jovial y con la misma energía de antaño.

Sora siempre se había caracterizado por tener una actitud infantil, chispeante y positiva; nada cambiaba. Nada había cambiado. En absoluto.

Quizá ahora el cuerpo inerte que yacía en sus brazos sin vida podría decir que la vida sólo lo había vuelto un asesino.

Su víctima ya no respiraba, su corazón ya no latía, y probablemente su alma estaría vagando por este mundo algún tiempo más de lo normal.

Sora suspiró, dejó el cadáver de la muchacha en aquel acantilado dónde la había encontrado, no era cómo si le quedara mucho tiempo de vida de cualquier forma; no. Ella misma había advertido haber llegado a sus últimas horas. La bata de hospital que llevaba se deslizaba de su cuerpo y el agua parecía hundirla con los últimos rasgos de vida que le quedaban.

Al principio se compadeció de la chica; días en el hospital medicada, y a pesar de preferir el hambre a matar a alguien, ella prácticamente le había suplicado por ello. Sus colmillos seguían orgullosos fuera de sus labios goteando sangre… El vampiro los relamió antes de desvanecer su presencia física en la noche—Inmortalidad, el castigo de sus decisiones. Inmortalidad.

Sora se hizo humo, esparciendo su esencia hasta el techo del reloj. Muchas veces se preguntó si Roxas había sufrido lo mismo que sufría él.

Ya le había quedado vedado el sol, la existencia. La sociedad. Todo. La vida que siempre había llevado once años atrás ahora se asemejaba a un recuerdo tan lejano. Tan hiriente.

El castaño se acomodó en la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo, sus brazos sostenían el peso de su nuca, y el aire comenzaba a hacerse más espeso. No era que respirara, ni que su corazón latiera tampoco, pero aun así existía. Sora sabía que no era la forma ideal de existir; siempre había sido consciente de eso. Aun cuando había hablado con Leon sobre su decisión, la cara desencajada de su hermano cuando se había acercado y pedirle que Cloud lo hiciera uno de los suyos.

Aun así, el castaño sonrió de lado—vacíamente—las segundas vidas parecen no existir para ellos. Arrugó sus ojos y se dio media vuelta, Roxas nunca había vuelto a estas polvorientas calles. Había llegado a creer que por ahí estaba en el lugar equivocado del planeta. En una inaguantable espera dónde el reloj se había detenido para él. Su pantalón vibró ligeramente.

Seguramente sería Leon; a pesar de lo que se había convertido y de las limitaciones que tenía, Sora nunca había detenido su vida social. Riku y Kairi nunca lo habían rechazado y eso fue todo lo que Sora necesitó. Toda su vida había estado rodeada de vampiros; y el hecho que ellos lo hubieran apoyado con su decisión lo había sido todo para él. Aún cuando la vida se los había llevado su existencia había permanecido en su muerto corazón y Sora había vuelto por ellos; naciendo con el mismo nombre y personalidad. Todavía recordaba lo que había sentido en la pérdida y también lo que fue volver a encontrarlos en otra vida.

Sora sonrió de lado al ver su celular. Era Riku.

—_¿Piensas estar en ésa torre lo que queda de la noche?—. _La voz de Riku sonaba divertida. Pero como rayos… El castaño revoleó los ojos y miró abajo. Sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—¿Y tú piensas estar siguiéndome toda la vida? Dame un respiro Riku.

—_Eh, no vueles tanto Sora, no eres tan importante—_. Casi podía verlo sus labios en una línea engreída mientras hablaba.—_Kairi y yo pensamos en tomar algo antes que se llueva, ¿vas a venir o vas a estar lamentándote toda la noche ahí arriba?—. _Sora no pudo evitar suspirar con melancolía antes de responderle.

—Bien tú ganas, sólo por hoy.

Vio a Kairi saludarte con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por esta noche, sólo por esta noche, deseó que su pasado le diera un respiro a su consciencia y sólo poder disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos.

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo, y los primeros relámpagos podían oírse.

—oOo—

Las noches en Villa Crepúsculo.

Una muchedumbre de gente inundaba las calles, y las voces de las mismas hacían eco junto a los automóviles. Sora ya no recordaba la última vez que había estado en un lugar concurrido. La sangre jovial llegaba a su nariz y exaltaba sus emociones, por no decir el instinto totalmente. Jóvenes adultos, adolescentes—el castaño sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. El suelo en sus pies parecía abrirse y sumirlo en voces internas, tentándolo a tomar una víctima entre el gentío para su suerte sus amigos estaban cada uno a un costado suyo impidiéndole que su cuerpo lo traicionara y terminara la noche en una tragedia. Tragedia que sabía no sería capaz de asumirla.

Las personas que lo rodeaban no pasarían los treinta años, y aún si fueran mayores de eso, aún tenían una vida que cumplir.

Hacer lo contrario que había hecho él, por algo tan ridículo cómo sería el amor. Ya con los años y la desazón, la esperanza de Sora había quedado dormida bajo el recuerdo de Roxas desvaneciéndose en él. Ese puñal clavado en él nunca se iría y la vida nunca traería a Roxas de vuelta. Ya los años le habían rendido cuenta de ello. Probablemente terminando sus estudios y ejerciendo su profesión.

Pero no. Desde chico ya su familia se la habían llevado los vampiros, su hermano se había enamorado de uno. Y él no había resultado mejor ejemplo tampoco; tendido en la redes de su primer romance había acabado en aquella raza que tanto miedo y odio habían generado en él.

Una noche más que cerraría una cortina en él. Sora lo sabía. La inmortalidad conllevaba algo más que sólo buscar su alimento en los ojos inocentes de la humanidad. También llevaba todos los recuerdos de un día lejano para volver a traerlos en un nuevo día.

Ahora mismo estaban esperando una hilera larga de gente que pasara al lugar. Riku refunfuñó algo hastiado mientras Kairi le reprochaba divertida discutiéndole su actitud infantil ante ello.

Sora los miró de reojo, si no hubiese sido por ellos probablemente seguiría lamentándose en el reloj que nunca paraba de caminar.

Cuando al fin entraron ya era cerca de la medianoche.

—Vaya, esa espera fue eterna—dijo Kairi mientras caminaba por el lugar. O tratando de caminar mejor dicho, ya que parecían estar achicharrados entre el montón de personas. Sora trataba de mantenerse distante pero no podía el lugar parecía estallar de personas—. Sora, hazme un favor, busca algún lugar para sentarse—. Claro con vista subdesarrollada Sora podía ver mucho mejor a distancia que lo que podían las personas normales.

—¡Déjamelo a mí Kairi!—dijo, y miro por los alrededores en busca de un lugar. Y no tardó en encontrarlo. La mayoría de los jóvenes estaban en los pasillos o esparcidos en la pista de baile cómo debía ser—. Mesa y sillas encontradas—. Exclamó con un aire engreído.

—Mejor vamos ahora antes que lo ocupen—. Riku tomó del brazo a Kairi y la llevó a cuestas atrás de donde Sora los dirigía.

Se sintió contagiado a medida que iba avanzando la noche. Conversó con sus amigos de toda la vida, y a pesar de no haber bebido nada, el pulso en él pareció sedarse conforme se distraía con ellos.

Situaciones así no era fácil mantenerse como un ser humano normal, o mejor dicho aparentarlo. Sora tenía una voluntad muy grande, la suficiente como para no hacerles pasar un mal rato.

De vez en cuando su nariz, la fragancia a la sangre que parecía traspasar los cuerpos mortales a su alrededor parecía querer traicionarlo—tragó saliva un instante. Todo en él temblaba. Todo su ser parecía inducido a crear una catástrofe en cuanto bajara la guardia.

Leon le había advertido que estar en un lugar lleno de gente podía traer consecuencias nefastas y lo que menos quería él era ser inmortalizado en la foto del periódico de la mañana.

—Si necesitas salir a tomar aire Sora, ve por aquella puerta—dijo Riku casi en su oído. El muchacho parecía olvidar que Sora podía escucharlo de igual manera.

—Sí, creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire. ¡Avisenme cuando se van!—. Exclamó ya casi en la puerta.

Suspiró al salir del lugar y tomo aire. Oyó todo tipo de conversaciones; desde parejas terminando algunas personas intimando en el piso de arriba e incluso conversaciones de amigos. Sora recordaba con plenitud su primer encuentro sexual, si bien no era un cuerpo cálido la excitación que había recorrido sus fibras había sido tan arrebatadora…

Pero eso ya no estaba más. Tampoco Roxas.

Sintió que gotas ligeras de lluvia empapaban su abrigo, largo y oscuro, y vio como la mayoría comenzaba a salir acompañado del lugar por su pareja—o bien compañera de una noche—; también alguna que otra pareja homosexual que se dejaba ver en público. Sin embargo eran los menos.

Muchas veces, con imágenes como esta, se preguntaba como hubiera sido tener un romance pleno con un muchacho. Dudaba que fuera cómo en las películas, pero también dudaba que durara un día como le paso a él. Habían quedado tantas cosas que él nunca había conocido; y ahora probablemente ya era tarde.

Escuchó unos pasos silenciosos a una cuadra dónde estaba él. La imagen se hacía cada vez más clara conforme el sujeto caminaba; estaba solo y Sora no pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación cuando pudo visualizarlo bien. No podía ser. El cuerpo le tembló y lo miró profundamente al muchacho que se sacudía la ropa por las gotas de lluvia y se retiraba la capucha de la campera de la cabeza.

El joven estaba distraído, así que cuando alzó la mirada y la fijó en él pareció descolocarse ante la cercanía. Sora parecía había olvidado el control de su cuerpo para cuando había empezado a caminar. Ya la lluvia parecía lejana y sus manos tenían aprisionado al joven que hace unos instantes había cruzado una mirada con él.

Sólo una palabra abandonó sus labios antes de abalanzarse a él.

—Roxas…

Dicho esto, Sora lo besó.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sigue alguién vivo en el fandom? Tomo mucho tiempo volver a escribir! Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Muchas gracias :)<strong>


End file.
